PREVIEWS TO THE CHAPTERS THAT AREN'T THERE
by brightsmileinthedark
Summary: ITS NOT THE TRUE STORY AND THATS MEANS YOU
1. PREVIEWS STARTERS

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER (RP EDITION)

VINCE VALENTINE

DEAR FAMILY KISARAGI AND WHOMEVER LEFT OF THE VALENTINES,

I'M SORRY I'VE LEFT ESPICALLY ON MY BIRTHDAY…. LATELY YOU GUYS HAVE NOTICE A SUDDEN CHANGE IN FACE AND MOODS BUT HERE'S THE THING ITS NOT MY FAULT….YOU SEE I CAN'T GO BACK UNTIL THE MEMORIES THE DREAMS NEVER COME BACK TO HAUNT ME I'VE HAVE DONE ANYTHING WRONG HAVE BECAUSE THERE'S THINGS I DON'T UNDERSTAND BUT THERE STUFF I DO UNDERSTAND LIKE WHEN MY BABY SISTER FALLS IN LOVE WITH A GUY I HATE AND EVNY… I UNDERSTAND THE BOTH SERVE THE GODDESS BUT TELL GENESIS WHO IS THE GODDESS THAT I DON'T KNOW I WOULD LIKE TO…BUT IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU TWO HAVE IN COMMON I WANT TO RECEIVE MY GIFT I ACTUALLY WANT TO FIND THE ANSWER AND IF THE GODDESS MINDS I WANT THAT TO BE MY GIFT FROM THE GODDESS…TIME IS A GIFT LIFE IS GIFT THE ABILITY TO LOVE ANOTHER IS GIFT I'D LIKE TO HAVE WITH SOMEONE AND THAT SOMEONE IS WHO GENESIS LIFE CAN TAKE ME ANYWHERE BUT LOVE CAN BE A GATE WAY TO ALL THINGS THAT ARE GLORIOUS THE FINEST THING IN LIFE ARE THE SIMPLIEST AND IT TOOK YOU SHOWED ME THE WAY THANK YOU EVERYONE GENESIS MOM DAD I'D LIKED TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR HAVING ME I'M SORRY TO HAVE SPOUTED THAT GARBAGE WHEN I WAS YOUNG…I'D LIKE TO SAY IF I DON'T COME BACK PLEASE REMEMBER IS LIFE WITHOUT REGRETS

-VINCE VALENTINE

THE SON OF YUFFIE AND VINCENT VALENTINE

THE OLDER BROTHER OF YUNA KISARAGI VALENTINE

THE GRANDSON OF GODA AND YUNA VALENTINE ALSO GRIMORE VALENTINE

PS SORRY ITS LONG

YUFFIE=YIKES THAT IS LONG HEHEHE

VINCENT=YOU HAVE HAVEN'T CHANGED-LEANS FORWARD TO GIVE YUFFIE A KISS UNTIL GENESIS COUGHED AND SAID "EXCUSED MY RUDNESS BUT MY LOVERS INCOMPEDENT OLDER BROTHER IS OUT THERE!!!!! SO IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS WE MUST FIND HIM!!!" WITH FIRE BURNING IN HIS HEART AND EYES THE OVER DRAMTIC GENESIS LOVER OF THE DAUGHTER OF YUFFIE. WAS ABOUT TO WALK OUT TO FIND HIS LOVER'S BROTHER BUT THEN THE YOUNG YUNA HAD GRABBED THE HAND OF HER LOVER GENESIS AND SAID "HE'LL COME BACK"

"BUT YUNA THE POSSIBLITIES ARE ENDLESS LIKE INFINITE IN MYSTERIES. SO IT'S A CHANCE THAT VINCE MAYBE LYING DEAD"

SHE GRABBED GENESIS'S HAND TIGHTLY AND SAID "WE HAVE TO BELIEVE IN HIM I TRUST HIM DON'T WE"

GENESIS HAD HUGGED HER LOVER TIGHTLY AND REPLIED THAT SHE WAS RIGHT AND THEY CAN DO IS HOPE FOR THE BEST"

…………………….

NOTICE

Yikes I can tell most of you readers are mad at me I'm so sorry I need more practice to be honest I'm not really a writer…. I'm a freaking drawing okay?! Yikes you guys may think I have every little aspect cause I'm a drawer/manga artist but frigging no…. I like writing if I haven't lost the the other copy of that chapter you've pobably not yelling at me grrr… anyway sorry… The side story to the first chapter will be published stop nit picking at my writing okay … Things are complicated right now…


	2. PREVIEWS THINKING

MORE PREVIEWS

VIINCE SAT IN THE RAN WITH THE COVERS OF DENZEL'S BIKE OVER HIMSELF VINCE THOUGHT THE TRUTH WILL BE FIND OUT..THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN….HIS PHONE STARTED TO RINGED…HE JUMPED AND BREATHED HEAVILY HE OPENED HIS PHONE NERVIOUSLY…."SAYING HELLO?"

"MY DEAR BROTHER YOU PANIC AND TOOK TO THE SKIES WITHOUT ANY GIFTS"

VINCE STARED AT HIS PHONE THINKING WHO WAS TALKING ON THE PHONE THEN YELLED AT HIS PHONE SAYING GENE GENESIS?!

MY YOUR VOICE IS RATHER LOUD YOU KNOW THAT?"

ANSWER MY QUESTION WHY'D YOU CALLED?!"

HMMM" GENESIS THOUGHT TO HIMSELF WHILE LYING IN HIS BED WITH YUNA HIS LOVER AND VINCE'S LITTLE SISTER HE CARESS HER HAIR AND SAID TO VINCE "OH YES YUNA WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU..SHE HAD FINALLY WENT TO SLEEP…" GENESIS SIGHED WHILE LOOKING AT YUNA'S FACE…AND TOLD VINCE "THE REAL REASON I CALLED IS THAT WHEN YUNA AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT SHE REAMINDED ME HOW YOU HAD A PHONE SO I JUST CALLED NOW COME HOME SAFELY OR THE GODDESS WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU"

GENESIS HUNG UP ON VINCE THEN YUNA HAD WOKE UP ON GENESIS BARE CHEST SHE MUBBLED GENESIS AND LOOKED UP TO HIM…AND ASKED WHO WAS IT GENESIS? HE REPLIED WITH I A SMILE IT WAS NOONE THEN HE KISSED HER FOREHEAD SOFTLY…

VINCE STARED AT HIS PHONE AND SAID I MISS MY FAMILY BUT I HAVE TO FIND THE TRUTH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME THESE DREAMS KEEP COMING BACK….

WHO THE FUCK IS LUCRECIA CRESCENT?

I WANT TO KNOW THAT'S ALL….

I THINK THAT MOUNTAIN IS THE ONLY WAY TO THE TRUTH

NOTICE

WHOA I CAN WRITE ABOUT THE FUTURE BUT I CAN'T FINISH THE PRESENT-SIGH- OH WELL I GUESS ENJOY ANOTHER PREVIEW….


End file.
